Just a Little Crush
by tonks01
Summary: What happens when Zaphyrus Lupin joins the cast at Hogwarts? Why does Snape hate her so much and at the same a href"http:www.ntsearch.comsearch.php?qtime&v56"timea want her so much? Chapter 6 up!
1. Default Chapter

It's Just a Little Crush  
  
Chapter 1 A New Day Has Come  
  
The Great Hall was filled with excited chatter and mischievous students that evening. Suddenly Dumbledore rose, cleared his throat and when he had everyone's attention he spoke: "Dear students I am pleased to introduce Miss Zephyrus Lupin, our new Quidditch teacher and an exquisite Quidditch player herself" "Miss Zephyrus Lupin, She's Remus's sister! He never told us his sister was a famous quidditch player. I need to talk to him later on." Protested Ron. Suddenly a young woman with long brown hair entered the hall. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes just like Fred and George which clashed with her solemn countenance." "Thank you Professor, good evening everyone" said replied the new teacher sitting between her brother, Remus and Professor Snape at the teacher's table. Snape glared at her with the same hatred that he reserved for Harry. "What's wrong with Snape? He has a talented beauty at his side and he doesn't pass a compliment. That man has to work on his people's skills."  
  
And the next day...  
  
"What's our first lesson"  
  
"Double potions" "Damn Bloody Brilliant! That's a fine way to start the day. Potions with the irresistible Professor Snape. How will I get through two whole hours? ... I' d prefer to swim in a shark infested sea than spend two whole bloody hours with Snape." replied Ron unaware of who was standing behind him. "I couldn't have said it better myself" said a voice suddenly. He turned to find a beaming Zephyrus staring down at them through clear green eyes. "I see he hasn't changed from the marauder's time, he always was unbearable" "You knew him and the... the marauder's?" stammered Harry. "Well the marauders were my best friends excluding the fact that Remus is my brother, and Snape still hates me for what I made him do in the seventh year...Well I'd better be on my way. If you want to talk to me come over to Hagrid's cabin this Friday..." She was suddenly cut off by Snape who snuck behind them unnoticed. "Well, Well I see the famous Harry Potter has met our new celebrity Miss Lupin." Drawled Snape startling them with his sudden appearance. "I see you haven't changed a bit. Gothic was out of fashion long ago Severussss" she replied in a snakeish manner and with a sneer matching his. "Ten points from Gryffindor for wasting your time when you are supposed to be in class" he said this whilst glaring at Zaphyrus. "TWENTY points TO Gryffindor for helping me find my way" with that she bowed low to Snape(making Harry and his friends chuckle) and continued on her way.  
The rest of the day passed peacefully. Everyone soon got used to the school routine.  
  
Friday was a half day so they had time to visit Hagrid. There they were greeted by the barks and slobber of the great boar hound, Fang. They were also delighted to see Zaphyrus sitting down on a chair drinking tea. When she saw them she smiled at the trio. They sat down and soon started chatting with her. She told them about the mischief she and the marauders got to in their time at Hogwarts, about her quidditch matches and her great adventures. "Earlier on in the corridor you told us that you did something to Professor Snape. What was it?" asked Hermione. "Well I don't know if I should... Oh what the h, once the marauders and I were playing quidditch when the Slytherin team, Snape being the seeker, came and started teasing us saying we were wimps and so on .I went up to him and challenged him by implying that I was better then all of them put together. We made a bet that if I win Snape would have to be our servant for a week." "And what if the Slytherins won?" "Well in that case the marauders would have to be the Slytherin's servants for a whole week and I'd have to accompany Snape to that year's ball and I'd have to kiss him" "Ughhhhh that's disgusting" interrupted Ron "Shhhhhhh!!!!" said Harry and Hermione together. "Well..." continued Zaphyrus we played and I won. You should have seen Snape on his knees and the look on his face. I took a picture of him and made thousands of copies and stuck them all around the school. I got detention but it was worth it. We never let him live it down" The trio erupted in cheers and claps. After some more conversation they all left Hagrid's and went back towards the school.  
  
Chapter 2 Stupid cupid stop picking on me!  
  
The next morning everyone was eating breakfast in the hall. At the teacher's table sat Remus who was talking to the new Transfiguration assistant, Heather. Next to him sat Zaphyrus who was having a conversation with Flitwick. When Flitwick got up and left as he had a lot to prepare for the first lesson of the day, she turned towards her brother and saw he was extremely close to the new teacher and that he was blushing. "Ohhhh... they grow up so soon." Suddenly an idea came to her. She changed her clothes to a cupid outfit and levitated herself above her brother and Heather. She transfigured a fork into a bow and arrow and started goofing around in the air . Blowing big pink hearts and throwing kisses their way. Remus didn't notice this until the whole hall erupted into fits of laughter. Even the strict Mcgonagall couldn't suppress her giggles. When Remus noticed he looked up and as soon as he saw his sister he went even redder(if that was possible). He ordered her to come down but she didn't and so he got out his wand and threw flashes at her. In an attempt to miss the flashes she let go of the arrow and it went souring across the hall until disaster struck. At that very moment Severus Snape was entering the Hall, he didn't notice the arrow quickly enough and it hit him right in the middle of his forehead Thank Goodness it wasn't a real arrow or he would have been on his way to the big dungeon in the skies. He was quiet a sight, greasy haired teacher whom everyone feared stood in the center of the Hall with a rubber arrow stuck in the middle of his forehead. Zaphyrus went rushing to Snape "sorry about that, it was an accident." "I believe... this is yours" with that he took the arrow, broke it in half and dropped it in Zaphyrus's hands. He stood and stormed out of the hall. When Severus left, everyone erupted in fits of laughter. Zaphyrus ran after him down to the dungeons. "Severus, please. I'm sorry, I already told you it was an accident. I was just..." "Just cut it Lupin" with that he rushed into his office. She just followed and shut the door behind her.  
  
He just stood there facing the fireplace, his back turned towards her. She reached over and put her hand on his shoulder. He suddenly turned around and gripped her wrists pushing her against the wall and pushing himself against her. She suddenly felt afraid and cursed the moment she followed him. "Miss Lupin, I've worked very hard to gain these students' respect, than you come prancing in and ruin everything" his face was so close that their noses were almost touching. He lowered his face towards hers, and his lips brushed hers, when they heard the students descending down the stairs, towards the dungeons he let go of her. "Leave" "But Severus" "GO!!!!!" "With that she left"  
  
Chapter3 It's All Coming Back  
  
"Severus, I need to talk to you" said Remus "What do you want now Lupin" "I need to talk to you about the wolfsbane potion." "Come down to the dungeons after the meal, we can talk there"  
  
Down in the dungeons "What's wrong with the potion Lupin" "It's not having any effect on me. I want to know what's wrong" "...My theory is that you've become immune to it as you've been using it for such a long time" "What can I do? I need to keep my mind in Lupine form" "There is another potion which is much more powerful but has the same effects of the wolfsbane" "I'll try it" "You have to find someone else to do it for you as I'm too busy" "I"ll do it" "It involves using silver apparatus" "It'll have to be Zaphyrus" At that moment Snape had a look in his eyes that was murder.  
  
Zaphyrus was roaming around the corridors at 12:00 in the deserted corridors of Hogwarts in a light, flimsy and extremely short nightdress. She tossed and turned and couldn't sleep so she thought it would be a good idea to get some fresh air. As she was rounding a corner she bumped into someone's chest. At first she thought it was Remus for he usually walks around at night but to her uttermost dread it was Snape. She had almost fled at his presence but as she turned he caught her around the waist just under her breasts. She felt her heart start to race but instead of pushing him off she stepped hard on his foot. At this reaction he turned her around to face him "Why did you do that?" "you attacked me!" "I did no such thing" "what are you doing here?" "I couldn't sleep. What are YOU doing here?" "I couldn't sleep either" They started walking in silence with Zaphyrus in the lead. Snape lifted his head to look at her more closely. He started having heated thoughts about her when he saw her in that tight dress which showed every curve clearly. He averted his eyes to take his mind off her and suddenly he remembered. "Miss Lupin, did your brother ask you about the potion you're to make for him?" "Yes, at what time will you expect me to be in your office?" "At nine tomorrow I'll be correcting some assignments, you can come then." With that they continued to walk outside. It was a warm night with a light breeze. The stars shone and the sky was clear. Zaphyrus sat silently under a tree watching the stars reflected in the lake and Snape sat next to her. "About this morning I..." "You don't have to apologise it was my fault" "I wasn't going to apologise, I was going to explain my actions" "Just forget it" They sat in silence for a few minutes and Zaphyrus was soon getting tired and she rested her head on Severus's chest. Severus covered himself and Zaphyrus with his cloak and soon fell asleep himself. When he woke up he found Zaphyrus still sleeping, their legs interwoven and their lips almost joined. Zaphyrus's hands were touching his bare skin under his shirt. He didn't want to move but knew he had to for he was afraid his emotions would run away with him and he'd end up doing something both he and Zaphyrus would regret. He got up, lifted her and took her to her room.  
  
In the dungeons at 9:00pm  
  
A knock was heard on the dungeon door. Severus Snape swept towards the door and opened it. "Hi" said Zaphyrus with a shy smile. "Enter Miss Lupin I don't have time to waste so here you have the instructions which are thoroughly explained. I'll be over there correcting those assignments" he said looking at her.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Zaphyrus sat on a stool stirring the Potion singing a song, Snape didn't know. There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than any law allows Baby, baby ...when I touch you like this And when I see you like that...  
  
"Excuse me" said Snape irritably "But I'm afraid singing isn't allowed in my dungeons". "Sorry" she said not wanting to anger him now that they were on good terms.  
  
He gave her one of his most sour looks. "Now, you should know that the way you are stirring that damn potion is THE WRONG WAY!" He said the last few words a bit loudly to draw her attention. He swept towards her, robes billowing behind him in time to grab her wrist and snatch a bottle of nitro glycerin. "If you had poured this"-he pointed to the bottle "we would be dead by now." She stared at the bottle apparently shaken. "Anyway" continued Snape "you were stirring the potion the wrong way" At that very moment he went behind her and he was so close that she could feel his heart beating. His arms encircled her. With one hand he was stirring the potion and with the other he was holding her as not to fall from the platform.  
  
Zaphyrus's POV  
  
Oh God! He's so close, too close! I feel my head swirling and my legs going weak. I can feel the heat from his body; I can smell his minty breath. He's moving closer. His hand is clasped around the handle, oh how I wish it was clasped around my... Zaphyrus stop thinking these thoughts , you're not even friends how can you ...his face is touching mine. Oh no!! he's getting closer I don't know how much longer I'll be able to control myself.  
  
"Miss Lupin did you listen to anything I said?" Snape demanded interrupting her thoughts. She looked at him with longing eyes and half closed lids "Yes" "Miss Lupin are you all right you look a little flushed." "Yes" but when she turned she didn't notice the step and almost fell flat on her face when suddenly she felt someone's arms around her waist. "Are you sure you're all right" Snape said in her ear. She could barely utter a word and his closeness made a shiver run down her spine. He noticed this and without any further acquirements he carried her himself to his bed. "You're in no fit state to continue, when you feel better you can complete the potion" and with that he went back to correct the assignments. He tried to concentrate but he couldn't all he could think about was her.  
  
Snape's thoughts I've never been this close to a women even more to a beautiful angel. Her hair...the scent of strawberries, her face a nice creamy color, her eyes are like emeralds shining, her lips are as red as a rose, how I long to touch them with my own. I made her shiver when I touched her. I never knew I was capable of doing such a thing... What am I thinking, she'd never want a monster like me.  
She suddenly entered the room and interrupted his thoughts. "Are you sure you're fit to continue that potion" he asked trying to hide his concern. "Yes I am ,thank you Severus." She said with her sweetest smile. His heart skipped a beat. The only one who ever smiled at him like that was ... Time passed , it was soon 11:30pm , and the potion was finished. "I'll come over for the potion tomorrow Severus oh and by the way thanks for taking me back to my room last night" With that she left.  
  
Chapter 4 Sex Bomb  
  
The next day was a busy day all hustle and bustle but at last 9.30 pm arrived. Time for relaxation and kicking Voldemort's ass in dreamland. Zaphyrus undressed and was about to enter the warm bath tub when a knock came at her door. She wrapped a towel around her bare skin and left for the door. When she opened it she was surprised to find Snape standing there in a black cotton shirt and a tight pair of trousers. He was blushing!!! She looked down at her almost naked body and blushed herself. "Sorry If I caught you at an inappropriate time" "Don't worry, there's nothing much to look at" after saying this she caught him looking at her body making her blush even more. "I have brought you the potion to give to your brother" "Oh thanks. Come in I have to give you back the book you lent me" with that she reentered her room he followed. Where is it ... it was here somewhere? Suddenly she felt hot breadth on her neck .She turned to face Snape. "Do you want something Severus?" "You" He moved closer to her until every inch of his body touched hers "What do you mean?" "Missss Lupin I've tried to control myself, my thoughts and my actions when I'm around you but I can't any longer" He bent down and started to kiss her neck. A groan left her lips she grabbed her wand off her table pointed it at the door, shutting it and locking it with one single graceful movement. He started biting softly down on her skin leaving a trail of teeth marks. She pushed herself against the wall and pulled him on her. Zaphyrus caressed his chest with her hand moving lower and lower. Snape shivered under touch. He picked her up swiftly and lay her on the bed. Just when he was about to continue where he left off Zaphyrus woke up. "Damn!!!!!!!"  
  
Chapter 5 Never had a dream come true  
  
The next morning Zaphyrus awoke sweating all over. It was all just a dream. Nothing happened. She got out of bed and took a quick shower before going downstairs for breakfast. She was deep in thought when suddenly she bumped into someone. SEVERUS. She took a deep breath before excusing herself and hurried away. He rushed after her. "Miss Lupin, I was looking for you. Here's the potion you prepared for your brother" With that he turned and hastened back to the dungeons. She let out a breath of relief because she didn't want to be near him for fear of blushing or acting strangely. She resumed her pace until she saw McGonagall and someone else whom she couldn't recognize. She approached them. When McGonagall saw her she greated her with an amiable smile. The other person removed her hood. Zaphyrus soon recognized her, she used to be her former best friend at Hogwarts, Isabella Dimmsdale. She gave her a warmhearted embrace and they soon started chatting away like old times. Isabella happened to be McGonagall's niece and came to visit for two whole months. When Remus saw her he spun her around and hugged her closely and he later introduced her to Heather. But this was not the case when she saw Snape. He scowled at her and ignored her all day long. At night Isabella and Zaphyrus were in the latter's bedchambers speaking about the past, present and what they hoped to accomplish in the future. "I want to become deputy headmistress like aunty and kick Snape's butt" "He isn't that bad once you get to know him" "Then how well do you know him" with that remark Zaphyrus threw a pillow at Isabel and they launched a pillow fight but they soon quit when they got the giggles "Now seriously how well do you know him?" "Quite well. We talk without him passing a snide comment" "Now that's an accomplishment. Snape and Zaphyrus sitting in a tree F U..." "Isabella!!!!" "Just joking. Who would ever fantasize about him" At that remark Zaphyrus blushed slightly "You didn't!" "It was just a dream" "gross!! What was it like?" "promise you'll keep it a secret?" "I promise" "Well it started out.......and that's it" "you fancy him don't you?" "well..." "does he fancy you back?" "I don't know" "I have a solution. Strip your clothes and stay in his bed and when he comes in see his reaction. If he comes over to you and makes passionate love to you it means he likes you but... if he stares questioningly at you run out to Alaska" "Come on this is serious" "Sirius isn't here he's on the run" They laughed at the serious/Sirius joke. "Oh god I miss him" "Isabella, do you still like him?" "Yes. I just know he's innocent he can't have betrayed James and Lily, he can't" "He didn't" With that Zaphyrus told her about Peter Pettigrew and Harry's third year as Remus dictated it. They continued talking late into the night. 


	2. Don't play that song again

Hope you like the story, please R&R. Any characters you recognise do not belong to me if they did I'd live in a mansion in Edinburgh and would have met Alan Rickman.  
  
Chapter 6 Don't play that song again The next day Zephyrus approached Snape and as soon as she was about to open her mouth he told her that what happened yesterday meant nothing and that it was a one time thing. When Zephyrus heard this she felt her heart break into peaces. "Why did you tell me that you had waited so long to kiss me then?" "I wasn't feeling well. I was delusional" At that very moment Zephyrus stormed out of the room and ran outside trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She ran out to the Hogwarts mini-maze and sat on a bench there. She wanted to be alone and unseen. Suddenly she felt the bush behind her move but when she looked there was nothing. Again she heard it. She took out her wand when suddenly a huge black dog jumped on Zephyrus who landed with a thud on the ground. "What the... Sirius?" The black dog got off of her and morphed back into his old self. "Sirius!" With that Zephyrus ran towards him and hugged him and then she started hitting him "Why did you do that for?" "One, you shouldn't be here and two, Serves you right for jumping out at me like that! What are you doing here?" "I couldn't stand being all alone with my mother's portrait for company" "If you're seen you'll wish you'd have stayed at Grimmauld place, anywhere is better than Azkaban" "I didn't have a choice Dumbledore wanted me to come" "Why?" "Beats me. So how's my God son? Up to any tricks?" 


End file.
